Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the technical field of computer communication, and in particular, to providing non-native functionality to devices, systems and platforms for determining obscured portions of displayed digital content by calculating an image score for obscured or obstructed portions of the digital image content.
Description of Related Art
With the recent developments in computer communication technologies, increasing numbers of merchants choose to sell products through shopping (e.g., e-commerce) websites. Products displayed by merchants on shopping websites generally employ real-shot (or digitally captured) images of a product; however, in many cases, some generated content is added on the product image for identifying brands, introducing products or propagating sales promotions. The generated content may include texts, trademarks, patterns, and the like. In general, the generated content for the product image is only auxiliary information associated with the product, playing a supporting role. Disadvantages will occur if the generated content does more than support the product, thereby affecting the visual display of the product body (e.g., the displayed digital content associated the actual product). For ease of description, the product image whose generated content does more than support, which obscures or obstructs the display of the product body, may be referred to as an obstructed (or obscured) image. By way of example, a conventional or existing method for calculating a product image obstruction score is as follows: acquiring a product image; extracting an obstruction region block from the product image, wherein the obstruction region block includes a text region block, a trademark region block and a pattern region block; calculating the number, area, position and color of the obstruction region block; and calculating the product image obstruction score according to the number, area, position and color of the obstruction region block.
As highlighted above, such existing methods calculate an obstruction score for a displayed image according to the number, area, position and color of the psoriasis region block. However, an obstruction score is not only related to an absolute position of the obstruction region block, but is also related to a relative position between the obstruction region blocks. Moreover, a simple summation of the number and the area of the obstructed region block cannot represent the severity of the obstruction within the position and color range. Therefore, the calculated product image obstructed score in the existing method is inaccurate, and whether the product image is an obstruction image and the severity of the obstruction cannot be accurately determined.